<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scattering Sparks: Van by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136503">Scattering Sparks: Van</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Profiles, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Quick Bio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><h1>
<b></b><b></b>
</h1><h3>
  <b>Bio</b>
</h3><p>
  <b>Name</b>
</p><p>Van</p><p>
  <b>Age</b>
</p><p>Looks around in his early 20s</p><p>
  <b>Occupation</b>
</p><p>A bodyguard for the city's man of wealth, who is rumored to be involved in underground activities.</p><p>But he usually only gets called for duty when his employer is attending high risk events, and so usually he gets himself hired to help in street gang fights and become more known among the common folks as a street thug.</p><p>
  <b>Face Claim</b>
</p><p>Karna, from Fate franchise.</p><hr/><p>All pictures used are from official sources.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Personality and Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>The man who goes by the name "Van"</b>
</h3><p>To the locals, Van looks just like any of the uncivilized delinquents roaming the city streets ー always looking roughed up and smelling like sweat and blood. Some people even think that he's a junkie, due to how pale and skinny he is. They're mistaken, of course. For if anyone pay closer attention, they'll be able to tell that his eyes retains the clarity of summer sky; that him being taciturn isn't to hide a slurring speech or shaky voice, but simply because he doesn't have much to talk about.</p><p>But it can't be helped that people would misunderstand him. In the first place, Van seems to exude an aura which says that he doesn't want to be approached. Not because he's shy or afraid of strangers, but because he's not interested in doing social interactions aside from the bare minimum. He really appreciates those who can tell and spare him the unnecessary communication, although it doesn't mean he finds the dense ones irksome.</p><p>Or maybe, it's more accurate to say that he never feels upset at anyone or anything? It's as if he's incapable of it. Even when people underestimates or hurls profanity at him, he doesn't get riled up in the slightest. The only time he does get heated up is when he's in a fight ー and it's not even the kind of angry 'hot'. It's the kind of excited 'hot' from the hormone released into his bloodstream. From the thrill of delivering and feeling pain as he exchanges blows with his opponents.</p><p>But despite his unfriendliness and how pugnacious he is, he does have the trust of a select few people. They either believe that his untalkativeness means he's good at keeping secrets, or that his combative streak and actual fighting skill makes him a good battle tool. And truly, he never betrays their trust. This particular trait is the reason why the richest man in the city recruited him, and even placed him quite close at his side.</p><h3>
  <b>Memories of faraway days</b>
</h3><p>Van doesn't quite remember his exact age. He doesn't even know his birthday. But he does remember that when he was little, tamagotchi was all the rage among the kids his size. He remembers that he used to stare at those kids curiously and asked Thay if he can have the thing they're playing with, only to be told that it's an useless object that he has no need for.</p><p>He didn't even question why Thay can say it with so much determination. Because to little Van, everything she said is the truth and everything she did, she done with his best interest in mind.</p><p>That's why he didn't mind all the trainings she put him through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBA still.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Combat Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Fighting Style</b>
</h3><p>Contrary to his slender and frail appearance, Van is deceptively strong. Utilizing his lithe body, he's capable of dealing swift attacks with his fists and feet. But he has no qualm with using weapons too. He would sometimes use objects that are littered around him (eg. steel pipe, chair, wooden stick, etc) as bludgeoning weapon.</p><h3>
  <b>Stats</b>
</h3><p>( <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/dndnext/comments/81cras/dd_ability_score_ranges_described/">Reference</a>. )</p><p><strong>Strength:</strong> 15/20</p><p><strong>Dexterity:</strong> 18/20</p><p><strong>Constitution:</strong> 15/20</p><p><strong>Intelligence:</strong> 10/20</p><p><strong>Wisdom:</strong> 12/20</p><p><strong>Charisma: </strong>8/20</p><p> </p><p><strong>Preferred Weapons: </strong>Blunt weapons for bludgeoning, brass knuckles, combat gauntlets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Boss</b>
</h3><p>
  
</p><p>Van's employer. One of the wealthiest person in the city. In the front, his profession is a </p><h3>
  <b>Thay</b>
</h3><p>.</p><h3>
  <b>A</b>
</h3><p>.</p><h3>
  <b>B</b>
</h3><p>.</p><h3>
  <b>C</b>
</h3><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>